


such elaborate lives

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The White Princess (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: “Oh dear lord.” His mother sounded so shocked, Henry spun around. Seeing nothing amiss, he stared at her. She stared back, eyes wide and full of sincere concern. “You love her, don’t you?”





	such elaborate lives

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt :)

The doors to his chambers whooshed open, and a blast of cold air hit Henry full on. Turning, he leaned against the hearth, letting the warmth from the large fire wash over him. The chill was still at his back, as was his mother. She had that look on her face that meant something had upset her.

It was rare that he saw her without that expression. Even in these better days, after more than three years of peace, and another child, his mother was still worried. Not worried–he was worried, always worried–she appeared frustrated, angry. With whom, he did not know. It seemed to be nobody and everybody at the same time.

With a sigh, he straightened and turned towards her. 

She did not wait before demanding, “You have laid claim to all the pups born from the royal kennels in the next month?”

“Yes.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

“I am king, and the royal kennels are therefore mine. Therefore, I may choose to manage them how I like.”

“You will not need all the pups.”

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. 

His mother pursed her lips and continued, “I need one of the litters. I have promised them to–”

“No.”

“Henry.”

“They are not yours to give away as favors or bribes.”

“You do not need all of the pups!”

“No, I do not need them.” He paused, quirking a half smile. “But I want them.”

The scolding look on his mother’s face was the same one he used to get when he was little and misbehaved. Her nostrils flared as if she was trying to hold onto the last of her patience. “Henry, I would like to have one of the litters.”

“Taking up a new hobby, Mother?” He raised his hands as her lips parted in protest, chuckling. “I know, I know. You promised them to some lord or another for a small favor that I no doubt will thank you for in the future. After I look over the pups and choose which two are the best, you may have whichever you choose.”

“What do you need the best pups for?”

“It is my own business.”

His mother’s eyes narrowed. “We have not discussed–”

“Mother.”

Her jaw clicked shut, but she continued to consider him. The lines around her mouth softened as she asked, “As Christmas gifts, for the children?”

“No,” he said, but the small hesitation before his answer had his mother scenting blood.

“Not for the children, then–for the queen?”

He resisted rolling his eyes at the tightness with which she said the last word. Henry was worried one of these days it might choke her saying that truth which she resented. Pushing down his slight annoyance, he briefly nodded his head. At the gleam in his mother’s eyes, he turned back towards the fire. What she had seen in his expression, he didn’t know–or maybe, just didn’t  _want_  to know.

“I thought we had decided she was to receive a new rosary.”

“ _You_  may still give that to her.”

“Henry, two greyhound pups are not an appropriate–”

“The choice is mine, Mother.”

“Why must it be two? One is more than enough for Her Majesty, though I doubt she will be the one actually managing the beasts.”

“It will be two.”

“Henry, one–”

“It will be two!”  _So they will not be alone._ His fist tightened on top of the mantle, remembering talk of mothers and creatures and what-ifs. If he or she had not been alone, had not born the weight of their parents’ ambitions alone, then maybe…maybe they would have been happy. Not together, but happy.

“Oh dear lord.” His mother sounded so shocked, Henry spun around. Seeing nothing amiss, he stared at her. She stared back, eyes wide and full of sincere concern. “You love her, don’t you?”

Henry felt his cheeks flush. She could always see through him, no matter how much he tried to hide. His mother just stood there, frozen at the realization he had come to months ago.

He was in love with his wife. Elizabeth was not easy to love, more thorns than petals despite her looks. She made him bleed–red, Tudor red–more often than not, but he loved her even so. Maybe because of it; she was as much a fighter as he was. Strength like that was seductive, and he felt somewhat confident his strength was calling to her in equal measure. The frequency he found her in his bed was evidence enough for that. 

Even so, Henry could not say that she loved him. Liked him, wanted him wantonly, for certain. That was the crux: he was in love with his wife, but she was not in love with him. So here they were, not leading ordinary lives but extraordinary ones, and together, but not entirely happy, either one of them. 

His chest felt numb as he nodded at his mother and swept out of the room, leaving the warmth of the fire and thoughts of his wife behind.


End file.
